Mike Myers
| image = Mike Myers David Shankbone 2010 NYC.jpg border | caption = Myers in April 2010 | birth_name = Michael John Myers | birth_date = | birth_place = Scarborough, Ontario, Canada | years_active = 1975–present | spouse = | children = 3 | relatives = Paul Myers (brother) | residence = New York City, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, screenwriter, producer }} Michael John Myers (born May 25, 1963) is a Canadian actor, comedian, screenwriter, and producer who holds Canadian, British, and American citizenship. He is known for his run as a performer on Saturday Night Live from 1989 to 1995, and for playing the title roles in the Wayne's World, Austin Powers, and Shrek film franchises. He made his directorial debut with the documentary Supermensch: The Legend of Shep Gordon (2013). He has mostly stepped away from acting since 2010, though he had small roles in Quentin Tarantino's Inglourious Basterds (2009) and Bohemian Rhapsody (2018). Early life Myers was born in Scarborough, Ontario, on May 25, 1963, the son of an English couple from the Old Swan area of Liverpool. , The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (November 1, 2018) His father, Eric Myers (1922–1991), was an insurance agent, while his mother, Alice E. Myers (née Hind; born 1926), was an office supervisor and a veteran of the Royal Air Force. He has two older brothers: Paul, a musician, and Peter, who worked for Sears Canada. The family is of English, Irish, and Scottish descent. He grew up in suburban Toronto districts, both North York and Scarborough, where he attended Sir John A. Macdonald Collegiate Institute. He then graduated from Stephen Leacock Collegiate Institute in 1982. Career Early career Myers began performing in commercials at two years old. At the age of ten, he made a commercial for British Columbia Hydro, with Gilda Radner playing his mother. At 12, he made a guest appearance as Ari on the TV series King of Kensington. After graduating from high school, Myers was accepted into The Second City Canadian touring company. He moved to the United Kingdom, where in 1985 he was one of the founding members of The Comedy Store Players, an improvisational group based at The Comedy Store in London. The next year, he starred in the British children's TV program ''Wide Awake Club'', parodying the show's normal exuberance with his own "Sound Asleep Club", in partnership with Neil Mullarkey. He returned to Toronto and The Second City in 1986 as a cast member in The Second City's Toronto main stage show, Second City Theatre. In 1988, he moved from Second City in Toronto to Chicago. In Chicago, he trained, performed, and taught at the Improv Olympic. Myers made many appearances, including as Wayne Campbell, on Toronto's Citytv in the early 1980s, on the alternative video show City Limits hosted by Christopher Ward. Myers also appeared as Wayne Campbell in the music video for Ward's Canadian hit "Boys and Girls". The Wayne Campbell character was featured extensively in the 1986 summer series It's Only Rock & Roll, produced by Toronto's Insight Production Company for CBC Television. Wayne appeared both in studio and in a series of location sketches directed and edited by Allan Novak. Myers wrote another sketch, "Kurt and Dieter", co-starring with Second City's Dana Andersen and also directed by Novak, which would later turn into the popular "Sprockets" sketch on Saturday Night Live. Film Myers made his film debut when he and Dana Carvey adapted their Wayne's World Saturday Night Live (SNL) sketches into the feature Wayne's World (1992). It was among the most successful films of the year and was followed in 1993 by Wayne's World 2; Myers starred in So I Married an Axe Murderer the same year. He took a two-year hiatus from performing after the end of his time as an SNL regular. Myers returned to acting with the film Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997), followed by the sequels Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) and Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002). Myers played the title role (Austin Powers) and the villain (Dr. Evil) in all three films. One of Myers' rare non-comedic roles came in the film 54 (1998), in which he portrayed Steve Rubell, proprietor of New York City's famous 1970s discotheque Studio 54. The film was not critically or commercially successful, though Myers received some positive notice. In June 2000, Myers was sued by Universal Pictures for 3.8 million for backing out of a contract to make a feature film based on his SNL character Dieter. Myers said he refused to honor the 20 million contract because he felt his script was not ready. Myers countersued, and a settlement was reached after several months where Myers agreed to make another film with Universal. That film, The Cat in the Hat, was released in November 2003 and starred Myers as the title character. In 2001, Myers provided the voice of Shrek in the DreamWorks animated film of the same name, having taken over the role after original planned voice actor Chris Farley died in December 1997. He reprised this role in Shrek 4-D (a theme park ride) in 2003, Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek the Third (2007), and the Christmas special Shrek the Halls (2007). Myers received the MTV Generation Award in June 2007, making him the second Canadian to win the award (following Jim Carrey in 2006). In 2008, Myers co-wrote, co-produced, and starred in The Love Guru. In 2009, he played the part of British general Ed Fenech, in Quentin Tarantino's Inglourious Basterds. In 2010 Myers returned for the latest film in the Shrek series, Shrek Forever After. In 2018, Myers appeared in supporting roles in Terminal (2018) and Bohemian Rhapsody (2018). Other work Myers made a cameo appearance in Britney Spears' music video "Boys" as Austin Powers. In a 2005 poll to find The Comedian's Comedian, he was voted among the top 50 comedy acts by fellow comedians and comedy insiders. Myers is a member of the band Ming Tea along with The Bangles' guitarist and vocalist Susanna Hoffs and musician Matthew Sweet. They performed the songs "BBC" and "Daddy Wasn't There" from the Austin Powers films. In 2011 Myers returned to The Comedy Store in London to perform a one-time reprisal of his role with The Comedy Store Players. The UK comedy website Chortle praised his performance. Myers' 2013 directorial debut, Supermensch: The Legend of Shep Gordon, was selected to be screened in the Gala Presentation section at the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival. In 2017, Myers began hosting a reprised version of The Gong Show in heavy makeup as a fictional British host known as Tommy Maitland. In April 2019, [[The Hollywood Reporter|''The'' Hollywood Reporter]] reported that Myers will be starring in and executive producing a comedy series for Netflix, with it to last for six episodes and him playing multiple characters. Personal life Myers began dating actress and comedy writer Robin Ruzan in the late 1980s after meeting at a hockey game in Chicago, during which Myers caught a puck and used the incident as an icebreaker to strike up a conversation with Ruzan. The couple married on May 22, 1993, and Myers later referred to Ruzan as "his muse". The couple filed for divorce in December 2005. In 2006, café owner Kelly Tisdale confirmed reports that she and Myers were dating. Myers and Tisdale wed in New York in a secret ceremony in the fall of 2010. They have three children: son Spike Alan (b. 2011) and daughters, Sunday Molly (b. 2014) and Paulina Kathleen (b. 2015). During a CBS interview in 2007, he noted that he normally takes three years between films. He spends one year "living his life" and then writes various screenplays, develops characters, practices them in front of live audiences, and then selects one of the screenplays to film. Myers is a Dungeons & Dragons player and was one of several celebrities to have participated in the Worldwide Dungeons & Dragons Game Day in 2006. He supports the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League. He named two characters in the first Austin Powers movie Commander Gilmour and General Borschevsky, for then-Maple Leafs players Doug Gilmour and Nikolai Borschevsky. Myers has played for Hollywood United F.C., a celebrity soccer team. He played in the 2010 Soccer Aid for UNICEF UK football match, England vs. R.O.W (Rest of the World) and scored his penalty during a sudden death shootout after the game ended 2–2 (June 6, 2010). The Rest of the World team beat England for the first time since the tournament started. Myers is a fan of Liverpool F.C. In 2014, Myers starred in a commercial with his brother Peter for Sears Canada, using "humorous banter to spread the message that, despite rumours, Sears wasn't shutting down". Peter at the time was senior director of planning at Sears head office in Toronto, and he was laid off in 2017 after Sears Canada filed for bankruptcy. In 2016, Myers published a book, Canada, about the country's history and popular culture. As of 2016, Myers resides in New York City. Myers is also a member of the Canadian charity Artists Against Racism. Awards and honours In 2003, he was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame. For contributions to the motion picture industry, Mike Myers was honoured with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 7042 Hollywood Boulevard. In 2015, his face was put on a stamp by Canada Post. On June 30, 2017, he was named an Officer of the Order of Canada by Governor General David Johnston for "his extensive and acclaimed body of comedic work as an actor, writer and producer." Filmography Film Television Theme parks Career awards and nominations Accolades Notable Saturday Night Live characters * Dieter – host of Sprockets * Linda Richman – hostess of Coffee Talk * Japanese Game Show Host * "Handsome Actor" Lank Thompson * Simon – a little boy who does drawings in the bath and complains about having "prune hands" (the theme song for this segment was a slightly modified version of the theme song from Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings by Edward MacLachlan) * Wayne Campbell (SNL, the Wayne's World films) * Pat Arnold (SNL, Bill Swerski's Superfans) * Stuart Rankin – proprietor of "All Things Scottish" * Lothar (Of the Hill People) * Ed Miles (Middle-Aged Man) – An older man who helps young people with their problems * Phillip – A child of the age of six who is hypoglycemic and hyperactive (quote: "I'm a hyper hypo"). Phillip appears in at least two sketches, one with Nicole Kidman and the other with Kim Basinger. The sketch centers on him at a playground while wearing a helmet and a harness tied to the monkey bars. * Kenneth Reese-Evans – host of "Theatre Stories" * Johnny Letter – an Old West citizen who writes polite, well-written letters of complaint * In December 2014, Myers appeared in a cameo during the cold open as his character Dr. Evil, a super villain known for his appearances in the Austin Powers film series where he called out North Korea and Sony, in particular the logic of Kim Jong-un, and the 2014 Sony hack, as well as making comparisons between the Guardians of Peace and Grand Old Party. References External links * * * in 2008 }} Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century British comedians Category:21st-century British comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century British male actors Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century British male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century British writers Category:20th-century Canadian non-fiction writers Category:20th-century Canadian male writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century British writers Category:21st-century Canadian non-fiction writers Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American male screenwriters Category:American sketch comedians Category:British impressionists (entertainers) Category:British male child actors Category:British male comedians Category:British male film actors Category:British male television actors Category:British screenwriters Category:British sketch comedians Category:British television personalities Category:Canadian expatriate male actors in the United States Category:Canadian expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Canadian impressionists (entertainers) Category:Canadian male child actors Category:Canadian male comedians Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Canadian sketch comedians Category:Hollywood United players Category:Male actors from Toronto Category:Writers from Toronto Category:Officers of the Order of Canada Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Scarborough, Toronto Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Canadian expatriate writers Category:American game show hosts Category:British game show hosts Category:Canadian game show hosts Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Canadian male non-fiction writers Category:Association footballers not categorized by position